


Morning Flurry

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Flurry, Ice Powers, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Another simple morning for the royal sisters. Cosy in bed, warm under the covers, snow on their blankets. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff)





	Morning Flurry

Morning sunlight streaked through the large triangular window of Princess Anna's bedroom, a new day dawning in the kingdom of Arendelle. Although today was a very ordinary day, nothing was ever out of the ordinary for the young princess.

Anna herself was lying in her bed, sighing softly. It was a lazy Sunday, when she could just relax in her room without a care in the world. She felt so warm and comfy in her head, her messy strawberry blonde hair dumped all over her face.

As her eyes fluttered awake, still half asleep, she felt the slightly cold touch of Elsa's arm and body, her sister wrapped around her. Elsa was pressed up next to Anna quite tightly, her nose pressing into the side of her neck as she snuggled her, still deeply asleep except for the odd, yet adorable hum.

Blushing, Anna found herself grateful to be able to wake up in bed with her sister every morning. She'd missed her so much all those thirteen long years. Some nights, she wished that Elsa came to her bed, tucking her in and cuddling her softly.

For all those years, Anna had always thought those were just her imagination, but ever since reuniting with Elsa and falling in love with her, that little dream of hers had become reality. She sighed, wanting to enjoy the moment with the sleeping Elsa a little more.

She closed her eyes, feeling Elsa's icy breath tickle her neck. She wanted to giggle, but knew that even the slightest noise could awaken her beautiful sister. Elsa needed her beauty rest more than anyone. Still, it felt quite soothing for Anna to feel such a cool sensation on a warm summers morning.

Reaching out her hand, Anna prepared to cover her and Elsa up with the blanket a little more so they could cuddle better, but as she placed her hand on the blanket, she found a thin layer of frost and snow coating it. Anna rolled her eyes.

It wasn't uncommon for Anna to find the bed covered in snow every morning, especially since Elsa practically lived in her room these days. It troubled Anna a little, knowing that Elsa tended to make small flurries in her sleep when she was having a bad dream.

Sighing, Anna pondered the issues her sister had dealt with other than her ice powers. Anxiety, depression, suicidal thoughts. Elsa's mind was a complete mess, but her being with Anna had healed her greatly, although Anna knew her sister was still troubled by many demons.

Just then, Anna saw her sister's slowly open, as Elsa made the cutest little moan Anna had ever heard. Once her baby blues were open, Elsa weakly smiled at her sister, smiling and stroking her cheek. "Good morning, sweetie," she cooed.

"Morning, Elsa," Anna whispered, pulling Elsa closer and letting them embrace in the bed. "You look beautiful as ever."

Elsa blushed. Anna always was the one to compliment regardless of how she looked. It was one of the many things that had made the blonde fall for her in the first place. That sheer positivity, the pure adoration she had for her.

Anna leaned close, kissing Elsa's forehead. "By the way... you snowed the bed again."

"Again?" Elsa wondered, before reaching her hand and feeling the frost covered pillow. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Damnit, I'm sorry. I... I must have had a bad dream or something."

"Hey, hey," Anna whispered, caressing Elsa's cheek. "It's okay, sweetie. You can just melt this, it's fine."

Elsa sighed. "Yes... I'll clean it up. Just give me a few minutes." She groaned, rubbing her temple. "Oh, I've got a headache too."

"Let me hug you better," Anna insisted, wrapping her arms around Elsa's body and holding her close. She stroked and threaded her fingers through Elsa's hair, the blonde purring and sighing as Anna then kissed her forehead. Elsa was just adorable when she was all sleepy like this.

Leaning close to Anna, Elsa hugged her sister back, feeling content in her embrace. She too was glad she could wake up beside her true love every morning. Resting her head on Anna's chest, the blonde sighed, letting Anna continue to pet her just as softly.

"I want to spend the whole day like this," Elsa expressed, sighing dreamily as Anna caressed her and loved her tenderly. "Just you, me, this bed and all our love to share."

"Considering we've both got nothing to do today," Anna told her. "I say we go for it. Just stay in this comfy bed, snuggled with each other."

Resting back in her bed, Elsa sighed, looking up at Anna lovingly and smiling at her. She was thankful to be at Anna's side that day. Although part of her felt like something was wrong. Everything was suddenly too perfect for her.

She had happiness, a loving girlfriend, the life she rightfully deserved, but Elsa felt like she didn't deserve any of if. She didn't deserve all of this. And yet here it was. She suddenly turned away, sitting off the side of the bed looking down at the floor.

Anna raised her eyebrow in confusion, sitting up and heading to Elsa's side and holding her. "Hey, Els what's wrong?" She asked her, concerned.

"I... I don't know," Elsa expressed. "I feel like this happiness we have... I don't know if we truly deserve it. I love you more than anything else, yet twice in my life, I've almost killed you and I doomed our homeland into an eternal winter for three days... I've caused so much wrong in the world."

"But Karma's a bitch Elsa," Anna reminded her. "No matter what you think you've done wrong, there will always be good to balance it out." She smiled. "For instance, I know you've made me so happy since we became a couple. I know you've been such a good queen to our people and I know that whenever I wake up in this bed with you, you're always happy."

Looking down at her hands, Elsa conjured a few snowflakes in them. No fear, no anxiety. She embraced her powers, her life with Anna. That was all that mattered. Feeling alive, Elsa then pulled Anna close, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Anna moaned a little, sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth as their lips neatly met in a tender kiss. Their fingers interlocked as Anna deepened the kiss more, holding Elsa in a tender loving cuddle. Soon, Anna pulled away, smiling.

"There, all better now?" She wondered, knowing a true love's kiss would heal all of Elsa's worries. She beamed, glowing with happiness.

Nodding, Elsa nuzzled up to Anna. "Yes... I feel much better." She wrapped her arms around her. "Can we go and get some food, please? The Queen is starving."

Anna giggled, kissing Elsa's forehead. "Of course sweetie. I'll fill you up with a good breakfast."

"Yay," a sleepy Elsa cheered. "And then we're cuddling back in bed for the rest of the day."

"Amen to that, my beautiful sister," Anna agreed, holding Elsa's hand softly.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** More Elsanna cuteness for you all! Hope you enjoy it and that you don't mind these fics being a bit short hehe.


End file.
